Fey
by loopeeee
Summary: *~*CHAPTER FIVE IS UP*~*Fey is on her way to becoming a Lady Knight when a young man also on his way to Corus makes her re-think what she wishes to accomplish...
1. The Plan...

Fey brushed a lock of thick brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. Why wont this stupid hair just stay IN the tie? She thought to herself as she brushed it behind her ear once more. "Its useless you know," her mother's favourite maid commented with a grin. She saw her struggle and came over to help and give her hints on how to keep it up. Lacy isn't really like a "maid". rather a VERY helpful friend of the family. All the maids here are. Fey thought as she sipped a cup of grape juice the cook Julliard had slipped to her instead of herbal tea. "Thank Mithros for friendly cooks!" She said jokingly as he filled her cup once more. Her mother did not approve of messy drinks such as grape juice. It was ironic that her favourite drinks and foods were rich with the taste of grape. The loud bell that lightly shook her eardrums signified the end of her mother's meditation hour. She rushed to greet her as she came out of The Silence room, to which she (Being fairly loud and sometimes obnoxious) was forbidden. She gave her mother a quick kiss on her cheek and then started her daily routine: Pestering mum about the letter. Four full moons ago, she had secretly sent a messenger to Corus asking if she could undertake the training to be a knight. Possibly the first lady knight since the great Lady Keladry of Mindelan! The very thought made her quiver. A week before, Fey had received a letter of acceptance from Corus. Ever since, she had been on her VERY best behaviour for her mother so she would send her. But she also had a backup plan in case she had not gotten lucky. She would be on her WORST behaviour until she sent her to Corus if her mother had not given in by three weeks. It was the last day of week one since the arrival of the letter and she was getting impatient. Her mother seemed to reflect on her thoughts before she told her to come into her study. 


	2. unexpected feelings

This was it. The moment where she would either be denied absolute and utmost joy or leave 5 days later for the rest of her up looking life. After a VERY long and VERY repetitive lecture on how hard it is to become a knight, her mother looked at her with large and beautiful brown eyes. Then, the unexpected came from her elegant red lips. "Fey, the decision you want ME to make will decide the entire course of your life. I cannot do that. Only one person can." This looked like a major struggle for her mother and Fey knew what was coming next. "That is you. You and you alone can decide this and I want you to know I will support whatever you do." Her heart filled with a mix of joy, love and (unexpectedly) a fear of the unknown she had not known she had. She was so overcome with emotion she could only muster the few words that were going through her head; "thank you so much. I love you mummy" at the mention of the name she had not called her mother since she was four, both eyes filled and spilled with tears, a mix of sadness and absolute joy. Fey leaned over and hugged her mother for a long moment. I'm getting all I've ever wanted she thought, as she broke free of her mother. So why do I feel so sad?  
  
PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEYPLEASYPLEAAASYYY REVIEW!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~})I({~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thankz to those who reviewed!!! If I get three more, I just..***might*** post more. (I have written most of it, but im partial to cliffys!!!) *grins evily* 


	3. Gifts and goodbyes

Five days passed in a blur as heartbroken maids helped her pack. Many brought her small gifts, and the cook had bought her a little kitten that she named Grapefruit. When it was time for her to go, she was in the middle of a mass of hugs and good wishes and demands that she would write often. When all the maids and the cook had been sent back to work with tears in their eyes, all who were left were her mother, Grapefruit and a pretty tan mare with a golden tail and mane. "Aw, mum, She's beautiful!" Fey exclaimed with a gasp when she was told it was hers. "Thank you!" she said and gave her mum a long hug before saddling up and facing the long road north. "Be careful and always be watchful of bandits or highwaymen or the sort," mother said while fixing her shawl. "I love you darling. I hope you become just as if not more successful as sir Alanna. She shone with motherly pride as her daughter rode off to her fate in Corus.  
  
I've been dreaming and waiting of this moment for ages! So why is it so hard to leave suddenly? Fey thought as she galloped away from her home. It's not my home anymore, only my title. My home is in Corus, at the palace! At this thought she swelled with pride at being one of the pages of King Roald! The mere thought was very overwhelming! Just when she met the road she was to take to Corus, she heard the sound of heavy hoof beats. She turned quickly and in the same movement unsheathed a long silver dagger, which had been her fathers before he died.  
  
Im soooo srry I havnt been able to post more but if I do ittle ruin the suspense, and yall noe how much I looove suspense!! :D don't take nuthin against me fer this lil cliffy, and ill TRY MY HARDEST to make the next one a lil less suspenseful so I can put more! Yall gunna kill me later!!! **arrg, why do I keep sayin too much???** *Grapefruit sneaks up from the story and fixes ducktape over my mouth* MMMHMHHHM!!! (subtitle: YOU JUST GAVE SOMETHIN AWAY IDIOT CAT!) *Grapefruit wacks the subtitle dude* .."  
  
  
  
_ (cats.)  
  
(Srry if that face dosnt work ..") 


	4. False fears and his Eyes

She realized they were no threat seen as they're pulling a vegetable cart!  
  
Well as you can imagine, the little pony was scared to death! Let alone the occupants of the cart. She quickly re-sheathed her dagger and went to sooth the nerves of the pony, which welcomed her comfort only after a sugar lump. It was about then that the gnarled cane the old man had hit her square on the head! "OW!" She exclaimed in mild pain making it seem it was worse than it was. "Get 'way from my pony ya ungrateful bandit! Go on, get!" he yelled with a strong commoner accent as he hit her three more times. Dodging the fourth, she got out of stick-range. "Excuse me, sir, I think we have a misunderstanding, I did not mean to frighten you or your pony, and I thought YOU were the bandit!" She protested as Grapefruit with all the curiosity of a kitten, climbed into the old man's lap. "Grapefruit! Don't be annoying important people! It isn't polite!" Fey mumbled as she took Grapefruit from her perch.  
  
Surprisingly, the old man laughed and offered a hand. "The name's Pete and I'm terribly' sorry ma'am, but I thought you's was gunna rob me! Not that there's anything worth robbing back in the cart!" a younger male and female voice answered from the cart. "We heard that grandda!" Said the female as the male slid into view. "Keep that talk up and we'll run away with bandits and leave you to carry all your things into Corus yourself!" Both (Like their grandda) had a strong accent. The male got out and went to greet Fey. "Hi. I'm Joel" he said and waved his sister out who came and shook hands. "Christielia, but everyone calls me Christi. You can to if you like." She said. Fey noticed that their hands all had calluses. "Where is you headed young'un?" Pete asked her nicely. "I'm to go to Corus to train to be a knight." Fey stated matter-of-factly. "I live at the Dancing Dove. I was visiting grandda and Christi for a month. Have you been to Corus before m'lady?" Joel asked politely, looking straight into her blue-green eyes with his grey ones, and, sensing by her accent, smooth skin and full pack, that she was a noble. "No I haven't, not since I was a little girl and mum would take me there to buy me new dresses and- oops." she trailed off realizing he had given away (And they had guessed) her secret. With a crooked smile and a glint in his eyes, Joel asked her if she would like to join them on their way to Corus. Fey gratefully accepted, knowing that if the weather remained so fine, it would cut the journey in half. She also ignored the little tickly feeling she got as Joel looked at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*})i({~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. Later on, she was more than happy to share her rations with the nice family instead of using theirs, which had to last them all the way back, and were all ready low. Her beautiful mare, (Whom she had named StarShine) was helping the old mule (RustyCakes) pull the cart. Grapefruit was napping cosily on her lap and only awoke when he was prodded several times. When he was though, he was frightfully upset and scratched Fey and Joel many many times before Christie had to intervene and slip a bag over him for fifteen minutes before he was calm again. By that time, they had stopped and were setting up a fire and a camp, a little ways off the road. Soon they were laughing and telling stories late into the night. It wasn't until Christy (Being eight) had nearly fallen asleep and Fey HAD fallen asleep did they douse the flames and lay out the bedrolls. Joel laid out Fey's for her (seen as she was asleep) and put her gently into it.  
  
Really srry people I go away evry other weekend, so bear with me. I might not post the next chapter, but im not quite finished with it yet : ) so just review and gimmy some suggestions!!! (PWEASE!!!) 


	5. visitors

The next morning, Fey woke with a jolt to find that Grapefruit (who seemed to get over h is little episode of the previous day) was licking her face vigorously. "Stop that!" she cried, spitting brown kitty fur out of her mouth. She sat up to find that the family were up and laughing at her. She stared at them. "What?" She was very puzzled by this behaviour, even though she had just rid herself of a hairy burden, it couldn't have been THAT funny. could it? Joel was standing on the other side of camp holding Grapefruit. "Its half past noon hour! How do nobles sleep so late?!" He asked with mock curiosity as Fey recalled all the times when her handmaiden had told her that villagers often got up at dawn to see to the crops. Yes, these people were definitely farmers. "Joel, you are certainly one to talk! You woke up only an hour ago!" Christy exclaimed with a grin as she tended lunch (A yucky looking brown stew. yes, today she would eat from her own pack). So Joel isn't a farmer? Oh yes, he said he was from Corus. How silly of me to forget details! What a rude thing to do! She thought, as she recalled the memories of her lessons. Then the thought hit her. (actually it was Grapefruit, but she had the thought all the same) I'm going to be away from mum for a very long time! Surely she would understand if I "forgot" a few of my un-needed manners! She thought with a grin as she removed Grapefruit from her hair once more. "And what are you smiling about? Get up'n help with the lunch before its dark." Joel said as he lay down and fell asleep again.  
  
With a small look to silence Christi, she got up and made for the stream. There she filled her bucket with icy-cold water (and for good measure, a bit of mud) and started back towards camp. When she got back, Christi, seeing what she had in store for her brother, sniggered while Joel slept. Right before she dumped the contents onto him, Joel opened one eye and kicked the bucket round so the freezing water (and mud) ended up on her. Pete and Christi laughed into their hands as Joel received a quite unlady- like beating. After that incident, Joel, (wanting to make it up to her) helped her wash up at the stream. How did he do that!? She thought in awe as she watched him get clean liquid from the rushing water. I heard only Shang Warriors have such quick reflexes! And he was even asleep! "Well m'lady, you'd of given me a fright had you succeeded!" He said in an effort to make her feel better. It hadn't worked to his expectations, as he was pushed into the stream. "Well, I suppose I deserved that, he said with a grin, his blue-green eyes turning on her. That's funny, She thought looking at his eyes with interest, and getting the shivers. Last night I could have sworn they were grey! Oh well. she thought as she reached a hand out to help him out. 


	6. The End of Grandda and Christi

A/N I just thought you would like a break from cliffies. I have written FAR FAR FARRRR past this point (its almost 9 pages past this on Microsoft Word).  
  
Fey awoke with a small shudder. It was late and she wondered what made her wake up. She took a look around and noticed a small shrub that wasn't there when she went to sleep. She had read about this little trick in her books about thieves, and only the smartest used this one. Her eyes widened as she kept still. Grapefruit stirred and woke up. He climbed up near her face. If only I could let him know, he could wake Pete or Joel or Christielia. As if reading her thoughts, Grapefruit silently got up and walked over to Joel's bedroll where he lay down as if to go to sleep over there. She saw some rustling in the woods as the shrub moved over towards Christi's bedroll. She noticed the tiniest bit of movement in Joel's bedroll, then Grapefruit returned, with something in his mouth. It was a note and a necklace.  
  
The note said in a rushed scrawl: Fey, these are Bandits from Corus, I think they mean business. The necklace will help you run away without making a sound. My black cloak is beside you. Put it on, and run to the stream. I will take care of these Thieves then meet you over there. If anything goes wrong, bring Grandda and Christi to a maid in the palace called Salma. She will know what to do. If you understand what I ask of you, send Grapefruit over with a wild flower. You have a pretty smart cat with you.  
  
~Joel  
  
Fey was thunderstruck. She sent grapefruit over with a flower and a note which said:  
  
I will fight. With the necklace and the cloak on, I will fight.  
  
Just then, the Bandits sprung from their hiding places. One attacked Pete as he struggled to wake up fully and get out of bed. They cut him down. Another went to Christi. Joel went to save her as four came onto Fey. She hadn't put the cloak on yet. She drew her dagger and narrowed her eyes. No one would do this to her friends and get away with it. StarShine and Grapefruit came to her aid, making all the noise they could. Joel was distracted by this and got knocked to the side. He didn't get up fast enough, and they released their wrath on Christi. It was a horrible sight. Joel looked broken and aged, then as he remembered about Fey, youth and anger filled his eyes, now a deep blue. He ran to attack the men who were upon as she received a deep cut from a long dagger. She cried out as StarShine trampled the man. Joel then seemed to grow, but only in appearance. She somehow knew it was the same old Joel, but the Thieves were scared beyond belief. They ran out into the forest, and Joel turned to her, his green eyes full of concern. Fey was losing blood fast, and she fainted. The last thing she saw that night, was a beautiful pair of deep green eyes. Why do they keep changing? She asked herself as she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~**~})I({~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~*~**~* 


End file.
